


The most beautiful man

by ElegyOfSora



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyOfSora/pseuds/ElegyOfSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout tells the others how he met his new crush on his way home for christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most beautiful man

„Are you listening? Good! Better take a seat because the story I’m telling you now will BLOW you.

So I was on my way home to visit my Mom over x-mas. That’s what a good son does, eh? But gosh dammit was the train ride boooring! I was sleeping most of the time.

… What? You’re not blown yet? Just wait! It’s going to become blowing now!  
I woke up when the train had a longer stay at a station. Bored as I was I looked out of the window. And that’s when I saw him. He was standing there on the platform, looking just as bored as I was. I couldn’t recognize his hair color because it was all hidden under a warm-looking cap. But his eyes.. Woah.. I’ve never seen such a blasting brown! It was almost shining! Aw man, he was beautiful. Best thing was, he was staring right back at me!

I smiled at him, he smiled back. Blushing, I looked away. I couldn’t bear this beautiful sight any longer. But I had to! So I slowly turned my head back to the window and looked outside. He was still there, also looking at me, also blushing. Maybe I should give him my phone-number? Would he write it down? That’s when I realized I had nothing to write with me. SHIT! But how should I tell him my number then? I was thinking really hard.

… Are you saying that’s an impossible thing for me?! Rude!!

When the idea of ideas finally manifested my mind, the train started moving again. The train drove into a tunnel and he disappeared out of my sight. Great.. I cuddled myself back into the seat, closed my eyes and decided to sleep some more. It still was a long way home and I actually was hoping to dream of him. And I did! His face was even prettier than I remembered it!

Well.. The rest of the train-ride was boring as hell but I was thinking of him most of the time, so it wasn’t that bad. Mom was already waiting for me at home. It was one of the best holidays I’ve ever had. .. You’re wondering if I ever saw him again? I did! Later that evening in the bathroom mirror!”


End file.
